


cereal and smut

by phanscheekybumsecks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanscheekybumsecks/pseuds/phanscheekybumsecks
Summary: phil sucks dick





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry i wrote this at 4 am and I never edited it f o r g i v e m e

Dan woke up curled into Phil's chest, warm. He feels safe and Phil's familiar smell comforts him. He lets out a quiet sigh of bliss as he snuggles closer to Phil, which is basically impossible as he is already flush against Phil's bare chest. His brief movements wakes Phil and bright blue eyes meet Dan's chocolate brown eyes. Phil smiles at Dan, "good morning" he murmurs leaning down to kiss the top of Dan's head.  
"morning" Dan replies smiling softly and blushing as Phil pulls Dan on top of himself. Phil leans in for a kiss, and Dan giggles leaning his head back.  
"phiil, I probably have the worst morning breath right now."  
"I don't care" says Phil leaning in again to kiss Dan. Their lips meet and it's sweet and familiar and Dan smiles into the kiss. They pull apart and Phil giggles at Dan's bright red face. After being together so long, Dan still got flustered from every kiss.  
Dan smiles brightly and Phil leans in again to kiss his dimples. When he pulls back Dan is even more red somehow. Phil giggles again and Dan buries his face into Phil's chest.   
"are you ready for breakfast?" asks Phil poking the boy rested on his chest.   
"mmhmm" replies Dan moving to get up, the duvet falling revealing Dan clad only in his boxers. Phil shamelessly checked him out as he stood. Dan smirked at him swaying his hips as he headed to the kitchen. Phil rose following him, he too dressed only in his boxers.   
He arrives at the kitchen coming up and wrapping his arms around Dan who was pouring their cereal.   
"hey sexy" Phil murmurs resting his chin on Dan's shoulder. Dan blushes a rosy tint spreading across his face.  
He turns to quickly kiss Phil and as he turns away to finish up the cereal, Phil pulls him back into another kiss, more passionate. Phil pushed Dan against the counter and licked Dan's lower lip asking to deepen the kiss. Dan lets out a small groan and Phil pushes his tounge in exploring Dan's mouth. Phil rolls his hips against Dan's and Dan lets out a moan digging his nails into Phil's back. Phil kisses along Dan's jaw and down to his neck picking a spot and getting to work sucking and biting and creating a mark. Dan moans throwing his head back in response. Phil pulls back examining his work smirking at Dan flushed with eyes full of lust.   
"phiiil.." Dan says pulling Phil back in to kiss him. Phil kisses along his jaw and back down to his neck sucking and nibbling marks all over the sensitive skin of Dan's neck. He kisses lower lips finding Dan's nipples and he sucks and nips at Dan's nipple while pinching and pulling at the other. Dan moans again and ruts against Phil's thigh breathing heavily. Phil eventually continuing kissing lower down Dan's body. His fingers skimmed the hem of Dan's boxers and he stops looking up at Dan for permission to continue. Dan nods repeatedly giving his consent and Phil pulls down Dan's boxers.   
Dan inhales sharply at the cool air hitting his dingle dangle. Phil licks a strip up Dan's noodle, before taking the head into his mouth. He swirls his tounge around and licks Dan's slit. Dan's fingers lace through Phil's hair tugging slightly. Phil's hand fondles Dan's balls and Phil takes Dan deeper, all the way down to his base. Dan moans loudly in response probably alerting the neighbors to what's happening.   
Phil bobs his head looking up to watch Dan's face. The noises being made are obscene, Phil slurping and sucking lapping up the precum and Dan moaning like a pornstar. Phil takes him all the way and swallows around him humming the vibration driving Dan crazy. Dan starts to buck up into Phil, who lets him his eyes watering.  
"ph-phil, close" Dan manages and Phil hums in response. Dan erratically fucking into Phil's mouth before releasing with a long string of expletives. Phil swallows all of it and sucks Dan through his orgasm. He pulls off with a satisfying pop and licks his lips.   
Dan smiles down at him before murmuring "do you need any..help?"  
Phil glances down sheepishly at his soaked boxers. Dan laughs slumping down to the floor to join Phil.   
"lets go back to bed and watch a film?" Dan asks still flushed.   
Phil nods rising to his feet grabbing the cereal box and pulling Dan to his feet. They go collapse into bed and turn on a film feeding each other cereal all afternoon.


End file.
